fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Levanah Vasilissa (Everybody Wants to Rule the World)
|-|Human Form= |-|Dragon Form= Summary Levanah Vasilissa, also known as The Void Dragon, is one of the characters in Everybody Wants to Rule the World. She's a true dragon and a demon god who was born a very long time a go. She's seen as a deity with great control over all kinds of supernatural powers and creatures. After becoming very powerful, learning most of the things that one can learn about the universe and becoming Ascendant, she left the material universe to explore the void beyond. She found nothing there however and became lost. It took her a very long time to find her way back to the material universe and she was going through crushing boredom during the entire time. After finally finding the material universe again she discovered it had changed a lot and that there was a concentration of powerful and unique individuals on a planet called "Earth". When she went to its moon to investigate she met Mikage and became friends with her. They then named each other. The Void Dragon gave Mikage the surname "Vasilissa" and Mikage gave her the name "Levanah". Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Neutral Name: Levanah Vasilissa, The Void Dragon, God of Demons, The Ascendant, Dark Lord, Dragon of Change, Sorcerer Deity, Terrible Beauty, Noir Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: True Dragon, Evil Spirit, Demon God, Ascendant, Valar, Ainur, Primoridial Black Date of Birth: Unkown Birthplace: Unknown Weight: Varies Height: Varies. 159 cm or 5'2 in human form Likes: Mikage, Games, Testing her power, Getting patted, Good food, Being praised, People that worship her, Art Dislikes: People that slander her name and pride, Bad food, Being mistaken for an evil entity, Enemies of Mikage Eye Color: Her right eye is deep crimson and her left eye is light sky blue Hair Color: Silver Hobbies: Testing out her abilities and developing new ones Values: Freedom, Mikage's well being, Respect, Art, Loyalty, A strong mind Marital Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Mikage, Patrick, Barian Previous Affiliation: Unknown Combat Statistics Tier: 3-B Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Psychic Energy Manipulation (Can project and absorb from other espers), Lifeforce Absorption (Can absorb the energy of living beings, including espers and even spirits to gain strength), Aura, Forcefield Creation, Flight, Explosion Manipulation, Limited Paralysis Inducement (Can immobilize people through telekinesis), Extrasensory Perception, Regeneration Negation (Up to High) of Spirits through exorcism, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8. She's an undead spiritual lifeform with eternal youth, can regenerate as long her core, which exists inside her Throne World, is intact, will reincarnate when she does die and can posses people and objects. Her own death is not inside her body. Will also revive within a few hundred years to a thousand years at most, as long as the Spirit of Darkness exists), Resurrection, Self-Sustenance (Types I, II, and III), Regeneration (Low-Godly; can regenerate as long as her core isn't destroyed), Intangibility (Exists only as a soul), Invisibility to regular humans, Non-Corporeal (Exists as spiritual energy; has no physical body), Spiritual Possession (The people she possesses also gain most of her powers), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, BFR, Reality Warping, Statistics Amplification, Electricity Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Capable of generating a barrier of Void around her and her allies, erasing and blocking attacks that would hit her which renders her immune to harm), Portal Creation, Summoning, Law Manipulation (Levanah is able to usurp the Sword Logic used by the Hive for herself. This allows her a variety of abilities, such as being able to create her own throne world, grow stronger by killing, grow larger with strength, and defeat enemies by "Etching her harshest truths upon her enemies". The Sword Logic allows others such as Oryx, the Taken King to establish their wills as truth to the point of destroying axioms spanning the entire Ascendant Plane, but Levanah is nowhere near as powerful as Oryx), Reactive Power Level (Pain makes her stronger), Heat Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Breath Attack, Soul Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Her attacks have Accelerated Destruction effects which cause her opponents magic to go wild, and weaken her opponents when they try to regain control over it), Energy Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Can accelerate time. Can control the flow of time with Time Control to stop time and move at a million times normal speed while in stopped time), Information Analysis (Can analyze her opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Magic, Shapeshifting, Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 2; Demons were born as conceptual existences that receive power from the Spirit of Darkness and will revive as long as the Spirit of Darkness exist), Life and Death Manipulation, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Existence Erasure, Power Mimicry, Holy Manipulation, Duplication, Gravity Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Sealing, Spatial Manipulation, Power Nullification, Absorption, Danmaku, Black Hole Creation with Breakdown Nostalgia, Gravity Collapse and telekinetic compression, Dark Magic (Energy Manipulation, projection, and Forcefield Creation. Invisibility via control over the Unseen World), Magma and Elemental Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Can curse her enemies to doom and despair and any weapon that hits her breaks), Earth Manipulation, Fear, Weather Manipulation (Can create clouds of ash), Air Manipulation, Invulnerability (The Ainur are immune from harm via conventional weaponry, as seen when, upon unlocking more of his divine power, Gandalf became invulnerable) Illusion Manipulation, Transmutation, Precognition, Poison Manipulation, Is capable of sapping the power from Ulmo's waters, possesses the powers of all other Ainur and presumably everyone else in all Arda/Eä, Resistance to Paralysis Inducement, Decomposition, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of many thousands of people), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Time Manipulation, BFR, Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill), Information Manipulation, Magic (Magic doesn't affect a person who possesses an ultimate skill), Existence Erasure, Law Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Energy Projection, Power Nullification, Poison Manipulation, Absorption, Life Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Levanah is fine existing in the Ascendant Plane, a space at least universal in size that destroys the minds of interlopers due to its nature. Being a non-Hive, Levanah would ordinarily be considered an invader to the Ascendant Plane and thus subjugated by the axioms which define it, but she was instead able to etch out her own chunk of the space for herself), Corruption, Matter Manipulation (Macro-Quantum), Reality Warping, Corrosion Inducement, and Death Manipulation 'Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy Level '(Stronger than Morgoth. Is capable of obliterating huge parts of the universe. Can double her power with Ultimate Form) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Crossed a distance larger than the material universe in less than a minute. Far superior to Ancalagon the Black, who could fight Eärendil in Vingilot. Vingilot can go through into the cold void of space and return in less than a day. With thought acceleration her thought processing capability is accelerated by a million to ten million times, which allows her to react to things he normally wouldn't be able to perceive. Can control the flow of time with Time Control, which allows the user to stop time and move a 1 million times normal speed while in stopped time) 'Lifting Strength: Universal '(Superior to Manwë and Varda) 'Striking Strength: Multi-Galactic Durability: Multi-Galaxy level '(Can tank her own attacks. Can double her power with Ultimate Form). Difficult to harm due to her multi-dimensional barrier which makes use of dimensional gaps 'Stamina: Extremely High. (Physically she can't tire. She has all most inexhaustible amounts of magical, spiritual and psychic energy and can constantly recycle her own energy and absorb may different kinds of energy.) Range: Extended melee range. Up to Universal with magic and various abilities (Far above Varda), Universal+ with Space-Time Continuum Attack Standard Equipment: *'Scorn Boomer:' Levanah carries a weapon adapted from the traditional Hive boomer that functions as a rapid fire grenade launcher. *'Void Totem:' Levanah carries a Void Totem capable of spawning constructs that generate a Void shield around her. These constructs are destructible, but she can resummon them and summon multiple should she desire. *'Bladed Claw Scissors:' Scissors which reaps all lives. *'Black spear:' Levanah is in possesion of a massive black spear. This weapon appears to be incredibly sharp, perhaps even poisonous, as it would be able to pierce the Two Trees and drain their light. *'Black Scales:' Levanah has incredibly durable scales that easily ward of attacks. These scales are huge and black. They can, however be pierced by a sufficiently powerful attack. When in her human form the durability of these scales gets tranferred to her clothing. *'Black shield:' Levanah also has a black,"unblazoned," shield. *'Grond:' She also possessed a legendary warhammer known as Grond, which, upon each strike brings down lightning bolts and creates a crater in the earth. The Silmarils: The Silmarils are the three great gems of Fëanor. They were awe-inspiring in their beauty yet wielding a terrible power. They feed Levanah great power. They would bring intense pain to any evil entity that uses them, but since Levanah is not evil she does not suffer from this. *'Cosmic power:' The Silmarils together held the full power of the Two Trees. The fruit of Laurelin, the golden tree, each held as much power as the Sun, if not more, as the one that made the Sun was from a weakened and dying Laurelin. Teleperion, the silver tree, produced the light needed to make every star in the universe. The power of the Silmarils seemed to feed whoever wielded them, but also cause them great pain if they are wicked. **'Holy aura:' The Silmarils possess a holy power. This power can be used in many ways. For example, it can amplify one's beauty or create an aura of light. **'Illusion banishment:' The energy of the Silmarils can be focused into a blast of power, undoing illusions, such as the Griddle of Melian (See Carcharoth). This power was so immense that it could break a barrier not even Ungoliant could. *'Protection:' The Silmarils are holy objects that protect their wearer from evil. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Levanah is a very experienced and old being with a great amount of knowledge on many aspects of the universe and other realms. She has great control over almost any type of magical, spiritual and psychic power. Levanah can create illusionary and mental worlds that seem to be completely real and she can trap people in these worlds for what to them appears to be months without them realizing it's not real. Weaknesses: Non notable Feats: *Crossed a distance larger than the material universe in less than a minute. *Was aware of the presence of Patrick from a large distance. Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Physiology' *'True Dragon:' As a True Dragon, Levanah is one of the highest levels of spiritual lifeforms. As a spiritual lifeform Levanah lacks a physical body, as she exists only as a soul. She has eternal youth, can regenerate as long as her soul isn't destroyed, and reincarnates every time she dies even if her conceptual self is destroyed. 'Abilities' *'Magic Perception': The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. *'Telepathy': The ability to communicate with others telepathically. *'Thought Transmission': An improved version of Telepathy which allows for a network where many people can communicate telepathically, has the range of about a kilometer. *'Temptation': Levanah's ability which can manipulate someone’s mind as she likes. *'Teleportation': The ability to teleport instantaneously. *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. *'Physical Attack Nullification:' An ability that nullifies the effects of physical attacks from opponents who are on comparable levels as the user. To harm someone with this ability requires that attacks aren't purely physical and are infused some sort of ability like aura, energy etc. *'Paradise Time': Levanah's ability which stops time for everyone except herself and her opponent. Her opponent's mind is pulled into her illusion world, while their body is in stopped time in the real world. In Levanah's illusion world, she has the ability to control the life and death of her opponent based on their mental strength. With “Inversion of truth and fallacy”, she also has the ability to interchange reality and illusions, making whatever happens in the illusion world, become reality in the real world. Her ability can be overcome if her opponent has strong mental strength, however. *'End of the World': An ability with the effect that denies everything, and brings about destruction. To the things that Levanah doesn't allow, the effect brings destruction. It is an ability powerful enough to overpower Shion's Chaotic Fate ability which manipulates fate, bringing the results Shion wishes for and negating her opponent's attacks. Levanah's End of the World is capable of negating Shion's attack. It is essentially existence erasure, Levanah can also use it to reap her opponent's souls. *'Time of Allurement': An ability which stops the time of her surroundings, and her opponent's attacks. Only works on attacks like energy attacks and not physical attacks, however. *'Torus Secret Art': An ability which uses space control to create a situation to prevent energy from dispersing, then absorbing back the energy that was used. Allows her to recycle her own energy constantly. *'Great Wiseman': An ability which allows her to be able to understand her opponent's abilities and how to counteract them. She can even steal some techniques just by looking at them. *'Celestial End': An individual attack with the purpose of taking in the target’s energy. When used the target is covered by a magic circle, and are turned into light particles and disappear. All the particles are returned to Levanah through the magic circle. *'Magic Canceller:' This magic works by disturbing the magic essence and obstructing its existence, thus negating the targeted magic and its effect or a magically enhanced object. *'Ultimate Form:' The fusion of Ultimate Skill and magic and its evolutionary series. This makes Levanah 2x as strong. *'Breakdown Nostalga': A technique requiring no less than 4 people. With two people, it forms a one-dimensional line of two dots connected, with three people, it forms a two-dimensional triangle, and with four people, it forms a three-dimensional tetrahedron. The tetrahedon encloses its target inside an Absolute Barrier that prevents the energy inside from leaking out. The ability creates a powerful gravitational force towards the center, and consigned everything into oblivion beyond the Event Horizon, in other words a black hole, as not even light can escape it or teleportation abilities due to it's distorted space. *'Thought Acceleration': An ability that accelerates the user's thought processing capability by a million to ten million times. Allowing the user to react to something they normally wouldn't be able to perceive. *'Space-Time Control': An ability which makes instantaneous travel possible with the users will alone. Also allows the user to be able to stop time. *'Multi-Dimensional Barrier': An always active, multi-layered barrier which creates absolute defence by making use of dimensional gaps. *'Turn Null (Nothingness Collapse)': A highly destructive magical energy that comes from a chaotic, nuclear dimension. This ability replace Levanah's mana with the very same destructive energy from said nuclear dimension that massively boosts her spells. *'Nihility Barrier:' A barrier which assimilates and converts into nihility energy anything that comes into contact with the barrier. *'Demon Lord's Ambition': An ability which can cause its targets to become panicked, and if the user desires it, it can even cause its target to become insane and die of madness. It can also be used as an aura with combat applications. *'Charity King Raguel:' An ultimate skill which allows Levanah to be able to accelerate things. *'Burning Breath:' A single thin beam of concentrated light, which is a super high speed Breath Attack. *'Flame Cage:' An attack in which several Burning Breaths are released simultaneously from above forming multiple columns of flame reaching from the heavens to the earth. *'Burning Embrace:' An attack in which water droplets in the air are heated to extreme temperatures using Charity King Raguel and are moved to surround her target. *'Cardinal Cage:' An attack in which her targets are heated up using the heat inside them and potentially burned into nothingness. *'Cardinal Acceleration:' By applying her ultimate skill Charity King Raguel to herself she can forcefully increase her own momentum to further increase her speed and combined with the essence of heat she is able to release a roar that generates waves of destruction. Their speed are such that they are impossible to evade, and their strength is such that they are impossible to block and can bypass defenses. *'Flame God Chtugha:' It can exponentially increase the thermal energy within the target, in other words, it is an ability that forcefully increased kinetic momentum. To a certain extent, it could boost physical capabilities, but going too far would push bodily energy consumption over the limits, this is no problem for Levanah however because she can constantly recycle her own energy. And, when the ability is at its greatest, it could accelerate heat production within the body, causing the body to burn into nothingness. In other words, it was an ability that could freely manipulate the energy composition of the target's body. This ultimate skill also keeps all the abilities of Charity King Raguel, but is far more efficient. * Space-Time Continuum Attack: Levanah's ability that she is able to use with Flame God Cthugha. It is capable of exceeding time and space to strike the opponent, even ignoring things like Parallel Existence, barriers and Multiple Existence. * Calamity Cannon: A unique skill which combines the two opposite attributes–Holy and Demon–and so it cannot be blocked, and is an instant death unique skill. * Saint Demon Union: A unique skill which essentially nullifies all physical or magical attacks. * Gravity Collapse: An ability which generates a localized gravity, crushing anyone inside it. If she continues the ability for too long, all the energy would get focused on a single point, eventually creating a small black hole. * Abyss Annihilation: An ability which summons a substance from the abyss, a torrent of Anti-Spirit Energy that destroys anything in its path. * The Fat: A Unique Skill which gives her the ability of amplification. With a small energy wave, she’s able to amplify a material at will. Using this ability, by simply snapping her fingers, she can cause the bodies of others to burst open. * Death Streak: An ability which creates a black flame in her hand, upon crushing the flame, it diffuses into the surroundings. The light of the flame, penetrates all substances, and affects its targets' genetic arrangement. All living creatures within a 10km radius are killed forcibly because of the forced genetic rewriting. * Death Blade: A sword of death, formed by condensed black flames that grant instant death to her targets. * Seer: A Unique Skill which gives him the power to foresee the future. With this ability he can see the future several seconds ahead of time. Greatest of the Ainur: 'Levanah possesses a share in all the power of the Ainur, thus having all of their powers to a lesser degree. She is thereby a sort of jack-of-all-trades. This may be one of the reasons for her great control over life and death. *'Healing (Power of Estë): Estë was the Vala charged with tending to the hurt an weary, and as such it is very likely that her magic is connected to healing and tending. Further supporting this is how she and her servants could preserve a corpse's appearance indefinitely. *'Telepathy (Power of the Istari):' The Istari can keep in telepathic contact with allies, gain information from the minds of others, detect and resist mental compulsion (Such as that used by Sauron, or Saruman's corruption of Théoden), and even dominate the minds of others. They can also intimidate others, causing themselves to appear gigantic and threatening to others. *'Corruption:' Levanah can corrupt anything, slowly twisting it into something dark and profane. Certain elements seem harder to drain the power from. Water is almost invulnerable to her corruption, whereas gold can be twisted to darkness very easily. She rarely uses this power however. *'Power absorption:' Levanah can "sap" the power out of anything, consuming it and turning it into something dark. She seems to be able to absorb the energy of light (And should possess the powers of Ungoliant). *'Creation:' Levanah can create new things. However, she cannot grant them souls, instead only twisting the creations of others. However, she can create souless things, such as Dragons or dark spirits (See below). Dark Lord: Levanah is a massive and terrifying Dark Lord. As such she has several powers related to darkness. Her mere presence is terrifying and awe-inspiring. *'Volcanoes:' Levanah can force volcanoes to erupt, creating massive waves of lava and fire. *'Storms:' Levanah can create massive storms of ash and smoke to shroud the presence of her allies and sow confusion among her enemies. *'Shadow:' Levanah can create shrouds of darkness, similar to her storms, to hide the presence of her allies and intimidate her enemies. *'Terrible aura:' As a Dark Lord, Levanah can surrounded herself by an aura of fear and dread. She is also surrounded by an aura of unnatural terror, like that of the Balrogs. *'Godlike strength:' Levanah has incredible strength and endurance. *'Clairvoyance:' Levanah has clairvoyant abilities that allow her to know of many events that she wasn't even present at. This also allows her to know of events from the past. Dark magic: Levanah is a sorceress and practitioner of dark magic. She almost certainly possess the powers of Sauron, and is confirmed to wield magic such as the creation and control of dark spirits (See below). *'Words of Command:' The Words of Command are powerful spells, much more dangerous than normal ones. The first recorded use of a Word of Command was when Gandalf used it to close a door, with the Durin's Bane using his magical knowledge to try and open it, leading to its destruction. Words of Command may have a relation to the Anulindalë, where the entire world was formed by words strung together in song, with the Words of Command possibly being extensions or continuations of the music. If so, this may be the only way to change the original music except for by the actions of man, making it one of the most potent forms of magic in Lord of the Rings. The spells Gandalf referred to may be Words of Command, with men not needing any do to being able to work outside the music without needing Words of Command, which might work as a sort of cheat code. *'Necromancy:' Levanah can raise the dead, create undead beings and inflict death upon her enemies. **'Dark spirits:' Levanah possesses the power to create dark spirits. There have also been cases of sorcerers like Levanah creating and controlling barrow wights; terrifying spirits that haunt the barrow downs. In all likelihood, this is an application of necromancy. *'Spellcraft:' Spellcraft is not an official term, yet rather the best term to capture the art of creating spells via potions and metals. Examples of spellcraft include the plantiri, magical stones crafted in Valinor; Durin's door, an ithildin door crafted by Celebrimbor; the Rings of Power, magic rings that grant invisibility to those who use them, which where crafted by the Elves of Eregion and the Silmarils, magic jewels crafted by Fëanor. Spellcraft can be used to manipulate objects and give them special properties, making them far more potent in combat. Most Elven swords appear to have magical qualities. Spellcraft usually revolves around using and/or creating magical substances runes and other, more obscure forms of magic. Being one of the Ainur, and a sorceress herself, this should not be beyond the reach of Levanah's magic. **'Catoptromancy:' Catoptromancy, or mirror magic, is the practice of enchanting an object so that it can be used to give the user clairvoyance or precognition. This was used by Galadriel to enchant her mirror, allowing her to see the past, present, and future, presumably via spellcraft. Being a skilled sorcerer Levanah should be more than capable using this power. *'Control over the Unseen World:' The Unseen World, also known as the wraith-world, is a parallel universe in which wraiths and spirits reside. To enter the wraith-world requires one to bring apportion of their essence into it, such as via the use of Rings of Power. Those who enter the wraith-world become invisible, and it is possible that if they brought the entirety of their essence into it, they would become completely intangible. Levanah almost certainly has great control over it, perhaps even creating it. *'Cursing:' Levanah can curse her enemies to doom and despair. *'Shapeshifting:' Levanah can change her form to appear both pleasing and terrifying. *'Elemental manipulation:' As one of the Ainur, beings who are foremost elemental spirits, Levanah has great control over said elements. **'Life and death manipulation:' It seems that Levanah has great control over life and death; far greater than all other Valar. *'Empathy: '''The Ainur are surrounded by an a powerful aura, which can affect those around them, bringing joy and presumably sorrow to those near her. *'Foresight/Hindsight:' As one of the Ainur, Levanah can see the past and future. *'Spirit form:' As one of the Valar, it is highly likely that Levanah had the typical Ainur ability to cast off her physical form like a snake shedding its skin, and take on an intangible and non-corporeal spiritual form. In this spiritual state, the Ainur can travel forward and backward in time (Though they are unable to affect the future or the past, only see it). 'Summoning' *'The Hive:' Levanah can summon legions of Hive. The Hive have some potent hax like void manipulation, matter manipulation, life manipulaiton and spatial manipulation. *'The Seven Deadly Sins:' Levanah can summon The Seven Deadly Sins to aid her in battle. She can summon all seven of them or only a few. *'Mikage Vasilissa:' Levanah can summon Mikage to aid her in battle at will. 'Resistances' *'Resistances:' Levanah has the resistances of: Physical Attack Nullification, Natural Effect Nullification, Status Change Nullification, Spirit Attack Resistance, and Holy Magic Attack Resistance. As an Awakened Demon Lord he gained the resistances of: Physical Attack Immunity, Abnormal Status Immunity, Mental Attack Immunity, Natural Elements Immunity, and Hybrid Attack Resistance. *'Information Manipulation:' As an ultimate skill user, Levanah can resist the information on her soul being overwritten. *'Curse Manipulation:' True Dragons like Levanah can resist Kondou's necrosis bullets which carries a curse that causes the destruction of the target’s Magic Circuits, which allows prevents them from using their abilities *'Ultimate Skill User:' As an ultimate skill user Levanah understands the laws of the world is thus superior in using magic than everyone who doesn't possess an ultimate skill. Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not which gives them resistance to numerous abilities such as mind manipulation, death manipulation, matter manipulation, soul manipulation etc. Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul. Also, the abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities. '''Note:' Has almost all the abilities of Keiji Mogami, Hiraks The Mindbender, Diablo (Last key), Velgrynd and Morgoth (Second key). Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Dragons Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:Tier 3 Category:Magic Users Category:Spirits Category:Goddesses Category:Demons Category:Psychics Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Law Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Shapeshifters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Barrier Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Heat Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Possession Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Aura Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Void Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Soul Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Water Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Summoners Category:Healing Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:VSRPverse Category:Characters Category:Roleplay Characters